


safe and sound

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, New Years, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: There’s absolutely nothing that Baekhyun thinks could be better than ending one year and starting the next with Kyungsoo.





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> i've been struggling for a few months with wanting desperately to write SOMETHING after i finished my last fic and i watched [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dtEoMw-zR4&ab_channel=VanityFair) video about stunt workers earlier this month and suddenly! i was super inspired! and this fic happened lol 
> 
> i'm happy to have been able to write something else before the year ended though (ao3 says this is posted on the 1st but ao3 is WRONG it's still the 31st for me!!!!) and i very much hope that you enjoy this story too. 
> 
> thank u to bianca for being the greatest beta as always ❤

Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he stares down nearly seventy feet toward the large airbag waiting for him on the ground. The ledge he's standing upon is narrow and sloped downward, making it difficult to keep his balance. Kibum, the director for the shoot, is standing on the roof of the opposite building and he lifts an arm up to signal the countdown. Baekhyun slowly controls his breathing, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides, and matches the rhythm of his breaths to each finger Kibum puts up.

One.

Two.

Three.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, thinks about making it home to see Kyungsoo, and jumps.

Wind rushes in his ears, brushes against his body, the bare skin of his cheeks, his exposed arms. It feels like being cut with glass with as fast as he's falling. It feels like it takes forever and yet no time at all before Baekhyun has fallen into the airbag. He sinks down into the bag, all the breath lost from his lungs, his throat dry, and his body strangely aching as if he just did hours of an intense workout.

Through the ringing in his ears, he can hear Kibum yelling _cut_ before everything around him begins moving at once. Cameras, cranes, the boxes bracing the airbag around the sides, all seem to disappear as a few of the assistants on the set help Baekhyun roll off.

His feet hit the ground and it takes a moment to find his balance. There's a firm hand on his shoulder, another gentler hand against the small of his back, and as Baekhyun steadies his breath and the noise in his ears fades back, he looks up into Jongdae's familiar face.

"You doing okay?" Jongdae asks. He's the medical personnel on set for this film, but he and Baekhyun go way back, having worked on multiple films in the past. He rubs his palm up Baekhyun's back soothingly and leads him away from the set.

"Did I really just do that?" Baekhyun says. "Without a wire?"

Jongdae laughs, gently pushes Baekhyun to sit down in an uncomfortable folding chair so he can rest and Jongdae can make sure he's okay. "You did," he says. "It was pretty amazing. You did a good job, too. You fell right where you needed to. Do you feel alright?"

Baekhyun nods. "Yeah, just maybe a little disoriented," he says. "I guess falling from that high will do that to a person."

"Here," Jongdae says, holding out a bottle of water that Baekhyun didn't even notice was in his hand. "Drink this." He pulls out a rather smushed candy bar from his pocket and hands that over too. "Eat this."

"I'm fine, Jongdae," Baekhyun says, but he still takes both, uncaps the water bottle first to take a long drink.

"You still have that fight sequence coming up too," Jongdae says. "The day's not over yet."

Baekhyun sighs as he hands the bottle back to Jongdae, who twists the cap on again. He stares up at the blue skies, and only now seems to feel the heat of the sun against his skin. It's warm and soothing in place of the harsh sensation of the wind from when he'd been falling.

Jongdae's right. The day's not over yet.

Baekhyun tears open the candy wrapper and takes a big bite.

 

 

 

-

 

 

The apartment is quiet when Baekhyun finally makes it home, well after eleven in the evening. That's to be expected. Baekhyun is careful as he makes his way inside, stopping to lock the door behind him and remove his shoes. He winces as he bends to put them away along the wall because he knows how much Kyungsoo values the tidiness, and gingerly places a hand to his left side where he's positive a large, ugly bruise is blooming.

This morning Baekhyun had thought the 70-foot drop would be the most tiring thing he'd have to do today. He was wrong. The fight scenes took up the rest of the day. The actors kept forgetting the choreography, the camerawork didn't match Kibum's vision, and there were multiple takes that dragged on and on and on. Seulgi, the other stunt worker, laid a pretty rough kick to Baekhyun's ribs, and Baekhyun himself had fallen awkwardly during one of the scenes and completely banged up his right shoulder.

He chuckles softly to himself as he remembers it all, creeping down from the front door to the kitchen to get something to drink. Kyungsoo's probably packed some leftovers in the fridge and Baekhyun is _starving_.

Baekhyun loves his job. There's something exciting about taking on all these different roles but not having to memorize lines or deal with the actual fame of being an actor. He likes to fight, too. He's good at it. All the ache in his body is just a reminder of the hard work he put in that day.

Light floods the large kitchen in their apartment. When they'd moved in together, having a large, open kitchen was one of Kyungsoo's only requirements. The smooth white quartz countertops and stainless steel appliances shine under the light and it takes Baekhyun a few moments to adjust to sight.

He heads for the fridge straight away, and is staring at all the contents inside when a familiar voice unexpectedly says, "You're home."

Baekhyun jumps so hard his surprised shout morphs quickly into a pained groan as his body protests the sudden movement. "Ugh, fuck," he grumbles, placing his hands back to his bruised ribs, stumbling against the open fridge door.

In the next moment, Kyungsoo is there, pulling him gently away and closing the fridge before it starts beeping. When Baekhyun meets his eyes through the thick lenses of Kyungsoo's black-rimmed glasses, it's to find exhaustion and concern staring back at him. "Hi," Baekhyun breathes, and Kyungsoo lets out this exasperated sort of sigh, even though the corners of his lips twitch up into a smile he can't quite resist.

"Did I wake you?" Baekhyun asks, but Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"I was still up," Kyungsoo says, and he doesn't have to explain more for Baekhyun to know he was waiting up for him, specifically. "I was watching a movie, but--Where are you hurt?"

Baekhyun blinks at the sudden change in topic, but then huffs out a laugh because that's just how Kyungsoo is. "Slammed my shoulder pretty bad, but it's the ribs that are killing me," he says, gesturing to where he's still got a hand against his side. Kyungsoo's already rolling up the hem of Baekhyun's shirt to see for himself and his sharp intake of breath makes Baekhyun pause. "That bad, huh?" he jokes, because it's all he can do, really.

"Shit, Baekhyun, have you looked at this?" Kyungsoo says.

"Not very closely," Baekhyun says. "You know it grosses me out."

Kyungsoo grumbles incoherently for a moment and then tugs Baekhyun's shirt back down. "How you ended up as a stunt worker when you get squeamish at the sight of bruises will never cease to confound me," he says brusquely, then points out toward the living room. "Go lie down. I'm gonna get you some ice."

"But I'm hungry," Baekhyun whines, putting on his best pout.

There's a brief moment where Kyungsoo continues to stare at him sternly, but then he nods, the tension fading from his concerned shoulders and a smile pulling at his lips again. "I'll reheat something," he says. "Lie down."

"Okay," Baekhyun says, appeased. Before he turns away though, he leans forward to peck Kyungsoo on the lips. "I missed you today," he murmurs as he pulls back, and he keeps his gaze on Kyungsoo long enough to see his ears turn pink before he grins and walks out of the kitchen.

Just as he's gotten comfortable on the couch, lying in the darkness because he'd been too lazy to turn on the light, Kyungsoo walks into the room, passing by Baekhyun completely so he can turn the lights on instead.

"It burns!" Baekhyun wails, holding a hand up over his eyes. He grins when Kyungsoo snorts, swatting at Baekhyun's knee as he perches on the edge of the couch.

"Take off your shirt," Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun waggles his brows, shimmying as much as he can as he pulls the fabric up his stomach.

"I thought you were gonna help heal me," Baekhyun says. "Not fuck me."

"There's definitely not going to be any fucking tonight," Kyungsoo deadpans and Baekhyun whines, mostly for effect. He's not interested in sex tonight either. "I just want to see if there's anywhere else that's bruised."

"I think Jongdae spotted them all," Baekhyun says. "He gave me ice for this big one too, you know."

"Doesn't mean that's enough," Kyungsoo says. "You know that."

Baekhyun sighs and nods, and he lies back to let Kyungsoo do his thing. This is normal between the two of them, and it has been for years. Baekhyun comes home battered and bruised, and Kyungsoo quietly, gently, patches him back together again. Sometimes, like tonight, they don't even need to say anything. Kyungsoo wraps the ice pack in a tea towel and holds it against Baekhyun's side, tugging Baekhyun's hand down and helping him keep it in place. He disappears for a few moments, then comes back with ointment in hand that he smooths over the smaller bruises he finds along the rest of Baekhyun's torso.

All the while, Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo. The furrow of his thick brows, the firm line of his mouth as he works, the efficiency of his fingers and the way they move across Baekhyun's skin. Kyungsoo's always been good with his hands, it's part of the job requirement of being the executive chef at one of the fanciest restaurants in town. Baekhyun's watching him so closely that he doesn't miss the cut across Kyungsoo's palm, something that definitely hadn't been there this morning.

He grabs Kyungsoo's wrist with his free hand and turns his palm up to inspect it. "What happened?" Baekhyun says.

Kyungsoo shrugs, tugs his hand out of Baekhyun's grasp and pushes his glasses up his nose. "Just a little accident," he says, but then he takes Baekhyun's hand again, maybe noticing the expression on Baekhyun's face that can't be anything other than concern. "It wasn't deep. I just sliced it with a knife. It bled for a while but I got it wrapped up easily. I didn't even need stitches."

Baekhyun lets out a sigh but then teases, "And you say _I'm_ the only one in this relationship with a dangerous job."

"You are," Kyungsoo protests, but as Baekhyun lifts Kyungsoo's injured hand up to his lips to press a little kiss across the cut there, he falls silent and stares, wide-eyed, pink-eared, and so, so cute.

"Come here," Baekhyun says, tugging Kyungsoo closer. "I wanna kiss you."

"You don't deserve any kisses," Kyungsoo grumbles, but somehow still ends up with his lips pressed sweetly against Baekhyun's for a long, long time.

 

 

-

 

 

"Come on, Baekhyun, I know you can do better than that," Minseok says from where he's mostly hidden behind the large sandbag between them.

Baekhyun makes a frustrated sort of grunt and slams his fist into the bag, harder than his last punch.

"That's it," Minseok says, as Baekhyun makes another punch, dances back on his feet, keeping his movements light, and then steps forward into another hit. "Keep it up, let's go, you have another 30 seconds."

"Fuck," Baekhyun wheezes, sweat dripping into his eyes. He can feel the headband he'd put on to keep his hair from his face is starting to slip back. He can't adjust it, not when he's wearing these large boxing gloves, so he pushes it back, concentrates on getting as many hits as he can into the bag before his time runs out.

"Ten seconds," Minseok yells, and Baekhyun takes a staggering breath, builds up all the lingering frustration in his body, and lets it all out with his last punch. The bag knocks backward, and Minseok stumbles just slightly with it before regaining his balance. Baekhyun feels pretty accomplished for managing that much at least. Minseok's a beast, and it takes a lot of strength to knock him down.

The chains holding the bag up to the ceiling creak and clink together once Minseok releases the bag and the buzzer signals the end of the round. He claps Baekhyun roughly on the back and ignores how Baekhyun only wheezes harder, leaning forward on his knees to catch his breath. "Great work, Baekhyun," Minseok says, smiling brightly despite Baekhyun dying in front of him. He waits patiently until Baekhyun is able to stand properly again and then helps him to remove his gloves. "Next week we'll try sparring for real."

"You really do want to kill me, don't you?" Baekhyun gasps, finally tugging off his headband and grimacing at the sweatiness of his hair as he pushes it back.

Minseok laughs heartily and pats Baekhyun's shoulder. "How did you know?" he teases and Baekhyun snorts, rolling his eyes as he shrugs Minseok's hand away. "Are you staying longer?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. "I'm meeting Kyungsoo for lunch in an hour," he says. "And I don't think I could handle another session with you."

"You could," Minseok says, and he says it so sincerely it surprises Baekhyun, but then he smirks and adds, "But you probably wouldn't be able to stand after."

"You're a monster," Baekhyun laughs, lightly swatting Minseok in the chest with the back of his hand. That probably hurt Baekhyun more than Minseok, considering Minseok's body is like hard, packed steel. Baekhyun thinks he'd make an excellent stunt worker, but Minseok much prefers his lifestyle as a trainer to ever consider switching occupations.

"I'm just good at what I do," Minseok says with a shrug, but he looks pretty pleased with himself all the same. "I'll see you next week, then?"

Baekhyun nods and waves goodbye, heading toward the back wall where he'd left his things. He packs away his gloves, downs about half of the water from his bottle, and wipes the sweat that's still clinging to his forehead. Then he checks his phone.

There's a message from Chanyeol, inquiring if Baekhyun's free that weekend to get drinks, another from his mother demanding he call her when he can, and a voicemail from a number Baekhyun doesn't recognize. He brings his phone up to his ear to listen as he takes another drink from his bottle.

“Hey, Baekhyun,” says Song Qian’s familiar voice. “I was wondering if you’re free anytime soon to discuss a potential job opportunity next month.”

Song Qian’s a stunt coordinator Baekhyun’s worked with once before but he hasn’t talked to her since that project ended. He’s surprised by the message but excitedly calls her back to let her know he's interested. It's hard, sometimes, to get stunt work, and Baekhyun has to seize every chance that he can.

The movie he's been filming currently with Kibum is meant to end in two weeks. That'd give him plenty of time to recuperate before another film takes its place.

Filled with even more energy, Baekhyun pumps a fist in the air excitedly, then startles when his phone buzzes in his hand. A message from Kyungsoo is flashing across the screen. Baekhyun grins widely as he opens it up.

_i’m heading over right now. be there in 20 minutes._

Baekhyun hastily types back: _you're early!! i just got out of my session. i need to shower! wait for me!!_

 _if you're late, we're breaking up_ is all that Kyungsoo returns and Baekhyun laughs to himself, "Love you, too, Kyungsoo," even as he fills his screen up with crying emojis to send back.

 

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun runs into the small Italian restaurant about three minutes before the designated meeting time. He spots Kyungsoo easily, sitting at one of the two-person tables beside the window. He smiles at the young girl working the entrance as he passes by and pauses beside Kyungsoo's table, reaching for the chair across from him.

"Hey there, baby. Are you waiting for someone or can I join you?" he drawls. "You seem lonely."

Kyungsoo looks like he's fighting back a laugh. He fails. "Sit down already, Baekhyun," he says, his honeyed voice full of mirth. "You've already made me wait ten minutes."

"Hey, but I made it here before we were technically supposed to meet!" Baekhyun protests. "It's not my fault you left work early."

"Maybe it is," Kyungsoo says back, a little smirk playing at his lips as Baekhyun pouts and slumps back in his chair.

"You're so mean to me, Kyungsoo," he huffs, even though he's not mad at all. He picks up his menu and opens it. "I thought you loved me."

Kyungsoo doesn't even bother replying to him, at least not verbally, anyway. Under the table, he nudges Baekhyun's foot with his own, lets their feet tangle together, and Baekhyun unsuccessfully hides his smile behind his menu. "What're you getting?" he asks, and their previous conversation passes away just like that.

Baekhyun's never been here before, but Kyungsoo has. Kyungsoo makes it part of his job description to try out every restaurant in the city, but he's always been a bit of a connoisseur about good food and good dining. Kyungsoo orders two main dishes, claiming he wants to test them both, and Baekhyun just shrugs, not minding when it means more food for him to steal bites from.

Kyungsoo tells him about his morning at the restaurant so far, how it's been a bit of a slower day which made it easier for him to slip out earlier and leave his sous chef, Irene, in charge. "She's improved so much I'm worried she might jump ship for an executive position somewhere else and then I'll have to train someone else to be as great of a sous chef as she is," Kyungsoo says with a heavy sigh. "I'm not ready for that."

"Please, Irene loves you," Baekhyun says. "And she loves that restaurant. If she was ever planning to leave, she’d have a pre-selected group of replacements ready to show you when she announces it, just to make sure you don’t feel completely abandoned.”

That brings a smile to Kyungsoo's face. "You might be right about that," he says as he rubs the back of his neck. "Still, hopefully it won't be anytime soon. Things have been working smoothly lately."

"You haven't cut yourself again, have you?" Baekhyun asks, narrowing his eyes. It's been over a week since he'd come home that late night and discovered that cut across Kyungsoo's palm. It's healed up well since then too, the scar fading with each day due to the help of the ointment Baekhyun pushes Kyungsoo to use.

"I've been careful," Kyungsoo says as he pierces a meatball on his place with his fork, slices it in half. "If only you could say the same."

Baekhyun huffs again. "I'm plenty careful!" he insists. "Sometimes it just doesn't make a difference."

"How badly did Minseok treat you today?" Kyungsoo asks and he laughs heartily as Baekhyun regales him with their rough training session and how he'll probably die next week when he has to spar Minseok for real.

"If you die, can I ask Minseok out to replace you?" Kyungsoo questions and the gleam in his eyes give away that he's only teasing.

"I knew you thought he was hot!"

"Who _doesn't_ think Minseok is hot?"

Baekhyun opens his mouth, then closes it and concedes. "You're right," he says. "At least mourn me for a whole month, okay?"

"I'll try, I guess," Kyungsoo says with a sigh as if terribly put upon, but when their eyes meet again, they both burst out laughing, loud enough to draw attention from neighboring tables.

Baekhyun is stuffed full by the time they finish their meal. Kyungsoo has packed up the leftovers in a takeout box, but Baekhyun's the one who holds it. Kyungsoo has to head back to work, but Baekhyun is free for another few hours until he has another schedule on his film in the evening. He'll head home and probably play some video games until he has to leave.

"I might not see you until tomorrow morning," Baekhyun says quietly as they stop beside where Kyungsoo's car on the street just down the block. "I don't know how long the shoot's going to take."

Kyungsoo frowns, and he's fiddling with the zipper on Baekhyun's light athletic hoodie, the one he'd thrown on after his shower at the gym. "Don't do anything stupid tonight," he says, even though they both know much of Baekhyun's job description includes doing stupid things. "Text me when you're heading home, even if you think I'll be asleep."

"Okay," Baekhyun says, and he steps just a bit closer until he can wrap his arm around Kyungsoo's waist and pull him flush against his chest. His body still aches a bit from his workout this morning, and the healing bruises from last week, but he doesn't care. "Have a good day, baby."

Kyungsoo smacks him upside the head as he pulls away, but almost immediately yanks Baekhyun down to kiss him firmly on the mouth as if to make up for it.

When he pulls away this time, it's to whisper, "Be safe," against Baekhyun's lips.

 

 

-

 

 

"What part of _be safe_ did you not understand?" Kyungsoo sighs that very next morning, as Baekhyun stumbles home after a grueling twelve-hour shoot.

Kyungsoo's already dressed to head to work, but the second he saw Baekhyun walk through their bedroom door, he'd picked up his phone to call the restaurant to explain how he'll be at least an hour late. Then he'd walked briskly up to Baekhyun, cupped his face in his hands, and kissed him.

"You look like shit," he'd said afterward, pulling a tired huff of a laugh from Baekhyun's lips right before he'd helped Baekhyun strip out of his clothes and lay down on the bed.

He's smoothing some of that ointment around the nearly five new bruises Baekhyun's acquired over the night and being especially mindful of Baekhyun's left leg which is still aching intensely after he pulled a muscle mere minutes ago walking up three flights of stairs because of course the elevator in their building is broken.

"I'm amazed you don't get charley horses more often considering what you do," Kyungsoo mumbles as he pours a bit of baby oil into his hands and uses that to gently massage Baekhyun's leg.

Baekhyun grits his teeth through the spasm of pain that shoots up his body. He curls his fingers into the sheets. Kyungsoo notices and instantly lightens his touch. "Don't call it a charley horse, that's such a stupid name," he says. "It's just a cramp and it'll go away soon. I'm usually better at stretching before I get on set, but I guess I slacked off last night."

Kyungsoo sighs again and he says nothing, just goes back to the task at hand. He's sitting at the end of the bed, Baekhyun's legs in his lap as he works, and Baekhyun watches him silently for a long moment before he whispers, "I'm sorry. You're late for work now."

He yelps when Kyungsoo pinches the bottom of his foot. "Don't say stupid shit like that," he admonishes. "We've talked about this. I know what to expect."

"I know, but--"

"But nothing," Kyungsoo interrupts him, looking up from his handiwork to meet Baekhyun's eyes. His gaze is resolute, deep brown eyes full of nothing but love and concern and understanding for Baekhyun and Baekhyun's dangerous job. "Now just be quiet and sit here and let me help you for a little longer, okay?"

"Okay," Baekhyun murmurs, leaning back against the pillows and sighing. When he uncurls his left hand from the sheets and reaches slightly out toward Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo takes his fingers in his oil-slicked ones and gives his hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

 

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun meets Song Qian the next morning. He'd spent all of yesterday in bed, mostly sleeping, occasionally catching up on some TV shows he's missed over the past few weeks, and when Kyungsoo had come home in the evening, Baekhyun had whimpered and whined until Kyungsoo had given him another soothing massage.

His leg feels better today. All of him feels better today. There's nothing like spending a whole day in bed to make up for spending twelve hours on set. He's sipping on his Americano when Song Qian walks into the coffee shop, pausing by the doorway and glancing around the room. Before Baekhyun can call her over, she spots him, smiling prettily at him and lifting a hand to wave.

"I'm gonna get something to drink," she says, pointing toward the front, and he nods, watches as she walks off. She's wearing four-inch heels that click and clack across the floor. Baekhyun hopes the bratty kid at the counter who'd taken his order doesn't give Song Qian as hard of a time. She could kick his ass with her cup of coffee in hand and not spill a single drop.

Baekhyun shudders a little at the thought but then laughs at himself. Song Qian would be really fun to work with again, he thinks as he checks his email on his phone. There's a new message he hadn't seen come through, and he clicks into it with surprise, finding yet another job opportunity in his palms. He hasn't worked with Heechul Kim before, but he's met him a few times through work friends and parties. Sometimes the easiest way to get a job is through connections.

Baekhyun takes a cursory glance over Heechul's email, something about an intense action film series in which Baekhyun would be doubling for the main actor and could potentially be in all three movies. That's a huge deal and Baekhyun is itching to call him and find out more, but Song Qian is settling into the seat across from him, so Baekhyun politely closes out of his email and sets his phone aside.

Song Qian takes a sip from her drink and smiles at him. "How's it going?" she asks. "You're still on Kibum's project right now, aren't you?"

Baekhyun nods. "It's wrapping up soon," he says. "So that's why I wanted to know what you have for me."

She tells him about the upcoming film she'll be working on, something less intense than what Baekhyun's currently doing and what Heechul's email suggested for his project as well. Baekhyun listens intently all the same, asking the right questions and making Song Qian laugh with his stupid jokes.

"It's supposed to start late January," she says, handing over a script. "Look it over and let me know what you think, okay?"

"Of course," Baekhyun says, flipping through the script without really reading anything on the pages. "Thanks for thinking of me."

"You're really good, Baekhyun," she says simply, lifting a shoulder in slight shrug. "Take care of yourself. Don't get yourself blown up on Kibum's set before you can even come join mine."

Baekhyun laughs and watches as she bids her goodbyes and leaves the cafe, as breezily as she'd appeared. Baekhyun shakes his head a little, amused, and sits back in his chair, picking up his phone again. A text from Kyungsoo is waiting for him.

_did you remember to take more advil for your leg?  
also junmyeon invited us to a new year's party. i told him no._

Another laugh bubbles out of Baekhyun's lips as he types his response. _yes i remembered and why did u tell him no!! we gotta go! it's new years!_

A glance at the time on his screen tells Baekhyun that Kyungsoo probably won't respond any time soon, so he pulls open his email again to review Heechul's email. He has another hour before he needs to leave for a massage appointment he'd managed to book last minute to help with his leg and his body overall. It does Baekhyun no good to be stiff and stressed. He's just lucky that his next schedule on the film isn't until tomorrow morning, giving him all of today to rest up as well.

His phone buzzes with another message and he smiles down at Kyungsoo's reply.

_parties are tiring that's why  
don't you work on the 31st anyway?_

Baekhyun pauses, wracks his brain. "Shit," he mumbles, remembering how he was supposed to meet Jackson for a single-day sky-diving training course. Of course Kyungsoo remembers his schedule better than him.

_only during the day! i'd still be able to make it to a new year's party to kiss u when the clock strikes midnight in a roomful of people!!_

Kyungsoo's response comes much quicker this time and it makes Baekhyun laugh.

_wow yeah that's totally convinced me to go now._

_u don't fool me! i know u like kissing me!_ , Baekhyun sends back in between finishing up the last of his Americano.

He waits a few moments, but Kyungsoo doesn't respond, so Baekhyun sighs, glances at the time again, and figures he can make his way over to his massage appointment. He doesn't want to be late and acquire the wrath of Sooyoung, especially not after she'd managed to sneak him into her tight schedule.

It's not until he's stepping into the spa, some thirty minutes later after battling with terrible traffic, does Baekhyun get a reply from Kyungsoo. He pauses in the middle of the waiting room, staring down at his phone as he reads.

_not in front of a bunch of people i don't.  
but i suppose i could be convinced of going, if u do the dishes at home for the next week. i might've cut my hand again and soap hurts like a bitch._

Grinning widely, Baekhyun begins typing up his response when an older woman bumps into his shoulder as she tries walking around him. "Sorry," he mumbles, and quickly steps aside, finding an empty chair to flop into.

_i'll do it if it means i can kiss u at new years in front of a roomful of people!!!  
please be careful babe. i'll kiss ur hand better when u get home tonight. i know that makes it heal faster ❤_

Baekhyun stretches his legs out in front of him, stares at his phone and anticipating Kyungsoo's response. He hopes it'll come before he has to head into his appointment, and as luck would have it, a few moments later, a new message pops up on his screen.

_pick up some eggs after your massage we're out_

Two seconds later, a heart emoji appears underneath Kyungsoo's last message.

When the worker at the front desk calls Baekhyun's name for his appointment a couple of minutes later, he's pretty sure he scares her with how widely he's still grinning.

 

 

-

 

 

"Which project do you think I should take next?" Baekhyun asks later that night after Kyungsoo had come home, frowning and tired until Baekhyun had kissed him repeatedly against the kitchen counter.

Kyungsoo's lying in their bed now, glasses slipping halfway down his nose as he reads a book. He's wearing one of Baekhyun's old shirts from a movie he did a couple of years ago and black boxer briefs and Baekhyun can't help but let his eyes glide over the curve of his thighs.

"Do you have more than one offer now?" Kyungsoo asks without looking up. "You only told me about the one with Song Qian."

"Oh yeah," Baekhyun laughs. "Hold on a sec and I'll explain."

Kyungsoo makes a soft noise of assent and Baekhyun leaves the room to retrieve the script from Song Qian he got this morning and the script from Heechul he'd gotten only a few hours earlier when he'd managed to meet up with him for a late dinner. He hadn't planned on meeting with him tonight at all, but after Baekhyun had responded to his email once he'd gotten out of his massage, Heechul had asked if he was available.

He'd spent the time waiting for Kyungsoo to come home, lounging on the couch and reviewing the scripts properly, thinking over everything they'd told him about each project and weighing out the pros and cons in his head. The scripts are on the coffee table where he left them, and he picks them up, flipping through them absentmindedly as he walks back to the bedroom.

"I met with Heechul Kim today," Baekhyun says, crawling up onto the bed. The sheets feel cool against his mostly bare skin. Baekhyun had joined Kyungsoo in the shower just earlier and hadn't bothered to put on any clothes except for his underwear. The way Kyungsoo looks up over the edge of his book, gaze lingering across Baekhyun's naked body, makes that decision totally worth it.

"You've mentioned him before," Kyungsoo says, his eyes now glued to Baekhyun's abs when Baekhyun straddles his lap and switches out Kyungsoo's books for his scripts.

"Yeah," Baekhyun says, and he's about to tease Kyungsoo for staring when he suddenly blinks, shaking his head and looking up at Baekhyun properly. The tips of his ears are a little pink. "He's a pretty popular director? I've met him a few times but I haven't worked with him before."

"Which one is his--Oh, this one," Kyungsoo says, glancing down at the second script. "Are you expecting me to read these both right now?" He cocks an eyebrow at Baekhyun and it's kind of unfair how hot such a casual action is on him.

"Only if you want to," Baekhyun says cheekily, but then laughs when Kyungsoo stares at him, deadpan. "Well, this one," he says, pointing at Song Qian's script, "is more of an action rom-com with silly stunts and backstabbing espionage. While this one," he points at Heechul's, "is the first film in a three-part series with a lot of testosterone, car crashes, and jumping off buildings."

"So naturally, that's the one you're going with," Kyungsoo says, tossing both scripts aside in favor of reaching a hand out to curl around the back of Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun shivers, melting into the touch after a moment, and crawls further up into Kyungsoo's lap, settling himself there properly. Kyungsoo's other hand drops to his thigh and squeezes.

"I do enjoy the car crashes," Baekhyun says, leaning forward to nose along Kyungsoo's jaw.

"You enjoy danger," Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun feels him shudder when he laughs, his breath tickling Kyungsoo's skin. "Is it local, or will you have to travel?"

"Two weeks in New York," Baekhyun admits and Kyungsoo lets out a soft sigh. "That's what Heechul said anyway. You know how sometimes these things can change."

"Yeah, I know," Kyungsoo says as he slides his palm up and down Baekhyun's thigh. "Two weeks isn't as bad as the month you spent in Italy last year."

"I wouldn't even be leaving the country this time," Baekhyun says brightly, and Kyungsoo cracks a smile at that, but his eyes are already a little wistful. "Hey, I haven't accepted it yet."

"But you want to," Kyungsoo says, dropping the hand from Baekhyun's neck to poke his stomach. "I can tell."

Baekhyun doesn't reply. He doesn't have to. Kyungsoo's right. The more he'd listened to Heechul's offer over dinner, the further he read through the script, the more appealing that project sounded.

"What do you think?" Baekhyun asks quietly, because even though Baekhyun always has the final say in which projects he decides to do, he values Kyungsoo's input completely. It's a critical part of his decision making.

"I think I miss you already," Kyungsoo whispers and Baekhyun's chest tightens around his heart he feels the way he did atop that building days ago, just before he'd jumped.

"Shut up," Baekhyun grumbles, cupping Kyungsoo's face in his hands and kissing him so roughly he nearly knocks Kyungsoo's glasses off his nose. Kyungsoo hastily pulls them away, breaking apart long enough to reach over to place them on the nightstand, and then Baekhyun's pulling him back, kissing him even harder, muttering in between each press of their lips, "Filming doesn't even start until like February. I'll be here for a whole month before then, driving you crazy and--fuck--you'll be glad to get rid of me."

"You might be right about that," Kyungsoo laughs against Baekhyun's mouth, his fingers now in Baekhyun's hair, thumbs brushing along the back of his neck where he knows Baekhyun is sensitive.

Baekhyun feels extra sensitive right now, just at the prospect of having to spend two weeks in another city away from Kyungsoo. It's ridiculous to worry about that now, when he hasn't even accepted that position, when he hasn't gone through the scripts or finished his pro-con lists. He has so much to think about and the last thing he _actually_ wants to think about is spending any time away from home, away from Kyungsoo.

"I'm not going anywhere right now," he says softly and feels some of the breath leave his lungs when Kyungsoo suddenly rolls them over in bed, pushing Baekhyun down against the sheets and slipping easily between his legs.

"I know," Kyungsoo says before he kisses him again, firm and eager, as if to confirm it, and Baekhyun unravels under Kyungsoo's touch, thinking he might end up a little sore for work tomorrow after all, but it's the kind that's most welcome.

 

 

-

 

 

"Still alive, huh?" Chanyeol greets Baekhyun when they meet a couple days later for a ridiculously early morning hike.

"Are you always gonna ask me that when we meet?" Baekhyun demands, kicking out at Chanyeol's shin with his foot. Chanyeol just jumps back and laughs and Baekhyun gives him a narrowed look, from his head to his toes, and back up. "What the fuck, dude, did you get even more muscles since I last saw you?"

"You bet your tiny ass I did," Chanyeol says, already rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "Wanna see?"

"No thanks," Baekhyun drawls, walking past Chanyeol toward the head of the trail. "And my ass isn't _tiny_."

"Looks pretty tiny to me," Chanyeol says as he gives Baekhyun's butt a firm pat before passing him, using his long legs to go faster when Baekhyun chases after him with a laugh.

They settle into a comfortable pace. Baekhyun hasn't seen Chanyeol in about a month, so although it's six in the morning and sleep hasn't completely faded from his body, he's happy to be out here catching up with him. Chanyeol is always full of enthusiasm and Baekhyun plays off of that easily, both of them laughing and chatting along the winding trails, stopping every once in a while to take silly photos together that Baekhyun spams for Kyungsoo to enjoy when he's awake.

"You guys are coming to Junmyeon’s New Year's party, right?" Chanyeol asks once they've made it to the summit, pausing at a bit of an open clearing to enjoy the sweeping views over the city in the distance.

Baekhyun chugs down a few gulps of water from his bottle and then nods, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'll drag Kyungsoo along with me," he says with a laugh. "He just pretends he hates parties."

"Oh, I know," Chanyeol laughs too. "But good, I'm glad you guys can come! It's been ages since we've gotten our group together, you know? Yixing is even making it back from whatever he's been up to in Beijing, so if he can make it, there's no excuse for you."

"What, really?" Baekhyun says, perking up at the new information. "I just talked to him the other day and he didn't even mention it!" He takes another drink of water and adds, "Well, Kyungsoo will definitely come now. He was telling me recently how he missed working on music with Yixing."

Chanyeol pouts. "I'm right here! He could make music with me, what the hell!"

"He avoids you because you annoy him," Baekhyun snickers and dodges out of the way of Chanyeol's swinging fist with a full laugh.

"How does he put up with you then?" Chanyeol throws back, successfully managing to wrap an arm around Baekhyun's neck in a mock chokehold. It's totally unfair that Chanyeol is like ten feet tall and now also has the strength of a truck.

But Baekhyun has a trick up his sleeve. He smirks sideways at Chanyeol and says, "It's because I'm willing to suck his dick--"

"Augh, I don't wanna know!" Chanyeol yells over him. Baekhyun cackles loudly. They're drawing the attention of a few other hikers coming up the trail but neither of them really care. "Ughh, my ears. My _brain_."

Baekhyun smacks Chanyeol roughly on the back twice. "Come on, big guy," he says, now completely energized and ready to face the day. And Kyungsoo. "Let's get some breakfast quick so I can make it home before Kyungsoo has to leave for work and see if he doesn't wanna suck _my_ dick--"

"Shut up!" Chanyeol shouts and Baekhyun laughs loudly, dancing up ahead on the trail before Chanyeol can grab him and attempt to throw him off the cliff.

 

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun's last day of filming on Kibum's project is on Christmas. Kibum's wearing a Santa hat from where he's sitting behind the camera, and various members of the staff are also sporting festive gear. It'd be funny and cute if Baekhyun wasn't so tired from the past couple of days of long shoots trying to finalize everything and so grumpy from having not seen Kyungsoo in at least 24 hours.

Kyungsoo's restaurant has been closed and since Baekhyun has been so busy, he'd gone to spend the holiday with his brother an hour away. Baekhyun's talked to him over the phone since, but he misses his face and especially missed waking up this morning to Kyungsoo in bed beside him. He knows he'll see Kyungsoo later tonight, if this shoot ever finishes, and that's the only thing sustaining him through the tough stunts that demand all of Baekhyun's attention.

But maybe his attention is still divided, or maybe it's because he's so exhausted, that he doesn't realize the wires strapped around him are just a little loose until it's too late.

Five hours later, Baekhyun's lying in a hospital bed with three fractured ribs and a sprained wrist when Kyungsoo comes barreling into the room, his short hair looking untamed as if he'd just run up the stairs to the second floor instead of waiting for the elevator. His eyes are wide as they land on Baekhyun from behind his glasses.

"Hey babe," Baekhyun says lightly, lifting his uninjured hand in a wave. "Merry Christmas?"

All the air in Kyungsoo's lungs run out with his deep, relieved breath. Then he takes two brisk steps to Baekhyun's bedside and slugs him in the shoulder, just light enough to not disturb any of the injuries Baekhyun already has or add another to the list.

"You fucking idiot," Kyungsoo mumbles and his hands are shaking just a little when he gently holds Baekhyun's face and stares down at him, eyes searching Baekhyun’s as if he'll be able to tell whether Baekhyun is really okay through his gaze. He probably can.

"I'm okay," Baekhyun says softly, cupping one of Kyungsoo's hands with his own. He rubs his thumb over his knuckles. "This is nothing I can't handle."

"I know," Kyungsoo says, his voice equally as soft and he closes his eyes for a moment as he finally sits at the edge of the bed and takes another slow breath. When he opens his eyes again, his gentle gaze almost makes Baekhyun lose his breath. "I--just really hate getting those phone calls. When I'm not sure just how bad it is."

Baekhyun understands. They talked about it a lot, when they first got together eight years ago. He gets it. It scares him too, when he has to come to the hospital and lie there on an uncomfortable bed while getting an X-Ray, while waiting for the doctor to tell him whether or not his broken ribs have actually punctured any organs, whether there's something else wrong entirely that he hasn't even noticed yet.

He turns his face just barely in Kyungsoo's hands so he can press his lips to the inside of Kyungsoo's palm. Kyungsoo chuckles softly and pulls his hands away, but lets Baekhyun tangle his free hand with one of his, lays them across his lap.

"What happened?" Kyungsoo asks finally and Baekhyun slumps back against the pillows.

"I was stupid. I didn't notice the wires weren't secured properly," he says. "I know that's not only my job to be sure of that, but still. I was fucking tired, and I probably didn't even check to make sure. I didn't fall off it completely, but I did fall, hard. Right into this large beam thing, fuck, I don't even know what it was. That's how I got broken ribs."

"And your wrist?"

"I fell badly on my arm when I hit the ground," Baekhyun says. "It's a sprain, but I've got to wear this fashionable thing on it for a while now." He holds up the brace around his right hand, but it aches a bit, so he lowers it back down to the side of the bed. "Can't even jerk myself off now."

Kyungsoo snorts and Baekhyun feels pleased that he's finally pulled something of a smile onto Kyungsoo's face since he walked in. "Lucky you have me to help out," he says, sly for all of a moment before his face turns stern and he amends, "But I won't, because you don't deserve any orgasms."

"What!" Baekhyun yelps. "How can you be so mean to me when I'm broken? How am I supposed to make it through the next few weeks like this if you won't even touch me?"

"You have another hand," Kyungsoo says. "I'm sure you'll manage."

"Cruel," Baekhyun whines, ripping said hand out of Kyungsoo's hold to press against his chest in mock offense.

Kyungsoo reaches back to pull Baekhyun's hand to his again, squeezing his fingers gently and looking so incredibly relieved that Baekhyun is alive and here in front of him. Baekhyun can see it in his eyes, feels it in his own chest. He's lucky that he can walk out of here, that the worst of his injuries will take only a couple of weeks to heal.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun breathes out, but Kyungsoo shakes his head because he gets it, he understands, just as well as Baekhyun does whenever Kyungsoo gets the call that something's happened.

"Can I take you home now?" Kyungsoo asks, quiet and hopeful, and Baekhyun laughs, tugs at his hand until Kyungsoo's close enough to kiss.

Baekhyun clutches onto Kyungsoo's hand and answers, "Yes, please."

 

 

-

 

 

There's a moment in the morning when Baekhyun slowly wakes where he feels completely at peace. It's gone in the next second when he tries to move and his whole body protest, ribs aching and his wrist throbbing. He groans, struggling to push himself up properly with his working hand.

"Hey, wait, let me help," Kyungsoo's familiar, soothing voice filters in through the lingering daze of slumber, the overwhelming panic of waking up in pain. Baekhyun clings to the sound of his voice like its a lifeline, blinking his eyes open as warm hands gently move him around in bed, mindful of where he's hurt.

Baekhyun's gaze finds Kyungsoo's face, his thick, furrowed brows, his plush lips, and falls in love all over again. "What would I do without you?" he asks seriously as Kyungsoo sets up the pillows against the headboard and makes it easier for Baekhyun to lean back.

Kyungsoo lets out a huff of a laugh and says, "Lucky for you that you don't have to find out."

Baekhyun's heart swells in his chest and stretches toward Kyungsoo to kiss him on the cheek. The ache in his ribs is totally worth it, especially when Kyungsoo turns his face to peck Baekhyun softly on the lips. He's smiling when he pulls back, and he reaches out to brush Baekhyun's messy hair from his face.

"Are you gonna be okay at home on your own?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I'm gonna have to be, aren't I?" Baekhyun laughs, but then winces a bit when it only makes his body ache again. At the furrowed look on Kyungsoo's face, he quirks a smile and adds, "I'll be fine. I've gone through this all before."

"You know you can call me if you need to, right?"

Baekhyun smiles a little wider at that. He nods. "I know," he says. "Stop worrying. It creeps me out."

Kyungsoo snorts at that and reaches up to flick a finger against Baekhyun's forehead. "Yeah, you'll be fine," he decides while Baekhyun yelps and moans as if that really hurt, rubbing at his skin. "There's plenty of food in the fridge so don't order out. Put ice on your ribs and your wrist and take more medicine and--"

"Babe," Baekhyun cuts over Kyungsoo's rambling, reaching for Kyungsoo's hand and giving his fingers a firm squeeze. "Hey. I'll be okay. If anything happens, I'll give Mrs. Lee next door a call, you know she loves me and will come right over to help."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes a bit at that, but his expression softens, the worried lines across his forehead fading away. "Leave Mrs. Lee alone," he says, sliding off the bed and heading for the dresser in the front of the room. "She doesn't deserve to have to put up with you when you're like this."

"Fine," Baekhyun pouts. "Then I'll call Sehun. Maybe he can bring Vivi over to play with."

That pulls a laugh from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun can just see his smile through the mirror atop their dresser. "That's not a bad idea," he says, picking up his wallet and phone from the dresser top and walking back over. "I know you get bored when you're stuck at home alone."

"I'll survive somehow," Baekhyun says and melts a little at the tender way Kyungsoo presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Don't play any games," Kyungsoo reminds him. "You'll only agitate your wrist."

"I know, I know," Baekhyun grumps, having mildly hoped Kyungsoo would've just forgotten about that. "I'll have a Parks & Rec marathon or something."

"Good boy," Kyungsoo says, like Baekhyun's a kid or an unruly puppy, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him, but is maybe secretly pleased by the praise anyway. Kyungsoo just smiles at him like he knows. "I'll call you later to check in, okay?"

"Sure," Baekhyun says, and watches as Kyungsoo heads for the door. "I'll miss you!" he shouts after him and Kyungsoo's laugh filters back down the hallway.

He can hear the sounds of Kyungsoo moving around, the jingling of his keys, the creak of the hall closet when he grabs his shoes. The front door opens, and just before it creaks shut, Kyungsoo yells back, "Love you!"

Baekhyun leans back against his pillows and grins.

 

 

-

 

 

Being off the job is both a blessing and a curse. Baekhyun loves what he does, loves the thrill and excitement that comes from preparing for a stunt and the rush of adrenaline that fills up his whole body when it's executed successfully. Despite the injuries he sustained on that last day of filming, the footage was salvageable; Kibum had called the day after to check on him and let him know and Baekhyun is thankful. If the shot hadn’t been usable, they’d either have to wait on him to heal to redo all of it, or find someone else to replace him for that scene, and Baekhyun greatly dislikes being the cause of a reshoot.

Except now, after months on a project, suddenly having time off feels so quiet, so mundane. It doesn't help that he's injured and he's meant to stay at home to recover. This means no sparring with Minseok at the gym, no rock climbing with Chanyeol, and not even any video gaming with Sehun. Kyungsoo especially keeps a stern eye on that last one, because it's the easiest rule of the bunch to break.

Baekhyun spends a lot of time at home watching old television shows and reading over the scripts of his two potential projects. He has until the new year to decide which one he wants to go with. That doesn't give him a lot of time, but he thinks that's probably for the best. He'd overthink it otherwise, and his gut has mostly already decided for him. Heechul's three-part deal sounds far too good to pass up.

Still, he sits on it. Talks it through with Kyungsoo a bit more in the evenings after Kyungsoo's returned from the restaurant, showered, and curled up beside Baekhyun on the couch. He lets Baekhyun kiss the new tiny knicks and cuts across his fingertips and rest with his head on Kyungsoo's lap while they watch one of the action movies Baekhyun's done stunts for years ago. Baekhyun tells him all about how they pulled the stunts off and Kyungsoo calls him an idiot for liking all of this so much, and Baekhyun simply looks up at him and says, "What does that say about you, then? Since you love me?"

"That I'm attracted to idiots, I suppose," Kyungsoo answers easily, and leans down to kiss Baekhyun on the lips.

Baekhyun ices his ribs and his wrist. He takes his medicine, does thorough breathing exercises to ensure he doesn't develop pneumonia because of his fractures, and takes it easy day by day. He does call Sehun over once, and they take Vivi on a walk around the neighborhood when Baekhyun starts to go stir crazy inside the house.

The best part about being in-between jobs is that Baekhyun gets to see Kyungsoo a whole lot more. Some mornings they wake up together, enjoy a cup of coffee or a simple breakfast, and Baekhyun kisses him goodbye before Kyungsoo leaves. In the evenings, Kyungsoo returns a little tired and worn out, but always smiles so warmly when he finds Baekhyun waiting for him, greeting him with as crushing a hug as he can manage in his injured state.

On a particularly boring Saturday morning, when Baekhyun’s deciding if he wants to attempt making lunch or order some delivery, he gets a message from Kyungsoo who’s unfortunately stuck at work. Kyungsoo doesn’t usually work weekends; he takes those days for himself while the restaurant’s second executive chef fills in. This weekend, Boa had asked if Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind taking her shifts and she’d take his over New Year’s Eve and New Year’s Day.

Kyungsoo had hemmed and hawed about it for all of ten minutes before he’d agreed, deciding he didn’t want to deal with the holiday rush at the restaurant at all, and Baekhyun’s especially glad that now he’ll get to have Kyungsoo to himself over the holidays too.

He pulls up Kyungsoo’s message on his phone and chuckles as he reads it.

_forgot my glasses in the bathroom at home. can you bring them by?_

Baekhyun retrieves said glasses, left right on the bathroom counter like Kyungsoo said, and changes into some proper clothing before he heads out, typing out his reply awkwardly with his uninjured, left hand.

_on my way :*_

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, but Baekhyun isn’t expecting it. The drive to Kyungsoo’s restaurant doesn’t take too long and Baekhyun enjoys the cool afternoon breeze in his hair from the rolled-down windows. He parks a block down the street and makes his way up, bypassing the front doors to instead round the restaurant entirely. He’s been by to meet Kyungsoo occasionally like this enough to know it’s easier to wait for him at the back entrance, where some of the other workers duck out for a smoke on their breaks.

No sooner than Baekhyun texts Kyungsoo to let him know he’s there, does the back door open and Kyungsoo comes out, looking unfairly attractive in his chef uniform; fitted white top and crisp black pants.

“Hello, handsome,” Baekhyun trills as he walks up to him, grinning wide and dragging his eyes up Kyungsoo’s body appreciatively. He’s rolled his sleeves to his elbows, showing off his nice arms, and when he crosses them across his chest, quirking a brow amusedly at Baekhyun, the way his top clings to his shoulders and stretches across his chest makes Baekhyun wish he could just take Kyungsoo home.

“Did you bring them?” Kyungsoo asks, holding out a hand, but Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo’s glasses from where he’d put them in his case for safety, and slips them onto Kyungsoo’s face himself.

He laughs when Kyungsoo bats his hands away and adjusts his glasses properly, blinking cutely through them until he seems settled.

Then he smiles, one of those pretty, heart-shaped smiles of his that still makes Baekhyun a little weak at his knees.

“Thank you,” he says and Baekhyun beams, reaches up to brush the short hairs out of Kyungsoo’s face.

“Rough morning?” he teases.

Kyungsoo lets out a heavy sigh that’s almost a laugh. “It’s a little better now,” he says pointedly, reaching for Baekhyun’s right hand and merely squeezing the tips of his fingers that peak out from the end of Baekhyun’s brace. He’s been doing that a lot lately, as if his touch will make Baekhyun’s wrist heal faster. Baekhyun’s inclined to think it probably will.

“You work so hard, my love,” Baekhyun says grandly and Kyungsoo snorts, rolling his eyes affectionately.

“How’re you feeling?” he asks instead of acknowledging Baekhyun’s comment with an actual reply.

Baekhyun grins. “I’m great!” he says and he pumps his arms into the air and out to the sides in a silly, uncoordinated sort of dance. “See? I can move and everything, I’m--”

“Stop, stop,” Kyungsoo laughs, pulling Baekhyun’s hands down. “You’re just gonna hurt later.”

Baekhyun smiles and dutifully drops his arms. “Get back to work Head Chef,” he says, nudging Kyungsoo toward the door. “Bring back one of Yeri’s desserts for me tonight.”

“We’ll see,” Kyungsoo drawls as he grabs the door handle and pulling it open.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says before Kyungsoo can disappear inside. “And if anyone gives you a hard time, just remember you’re the one with the knife.”

That pulls a bark of a laugh out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, and he releases the door entirely to walk the few steps back to Baekhyun’s side. “Shut up, Baekhyun,” he laughs beautifully, his eyes so warm, and his fingers curling into the front of Baekhyun’s shirt to drag him down into a breathless, sweet kiss.

“See you at home later,” he breathes out after, patting down the front of Baekhyun’s shirt against his chest, and all Baekhyun can do is nod in response, dazed and so fully in love, his lips still tingling all the way back to his car.

 

 

-

 

 

It’s rare to be home together on a Monday. Baekhyun wakes on New Year’s Eve to Kyungsoo still peacefully sleeping beside him, face soft and relaxed, fingers curled into the sheets between them. Baekhyun watches him for a few moments, taking in the line of Kyungsoo’s jaw, his thick brows, the little moles at the back of his neck that Baekhyun can just see through his still sleep-hazy state. He smiles, glad to see that Kyungsoo’s sleeping so deeply. He’d had an especially long day last night, stumbling home two hours later than usual and going straight to the shower before Baekhyun could barely get out a, “Welcome home.”

He works too much, but then again, Baekhyun does too. It’s part of what makes them work so well _together_. Kyungsoo understands Baekhyun’s hectic, unpredictable schedule, and Baekhyun understands Kyungsoo’s long hours and the way he closes in on himself sometimes after a particularly rough day.

Last night it had taken a bit of coaxing and some sweet kisses to get Kyungsoo to unravel from the tightly wound ball he’d made of himself, and he’d fallen asleep shortly after telling Baekhyun about the mess at work, Baekhyun’s fingers still in his hair.

Baekhyun reaches out now to do the same, lets his fingers gently slide through Kyungsoo’s hair, along the side of his face. He doesn’t move too much, doesn’t want to agitate his injuries. Baekhyun’s been having trouble sleeping because of his ribs. Lying on his back had worked for the first couple of days, but made him feel stiff and sore in the mornings. He’d switched to his side, his injured side even, and found that worked better, despite the slight pain of resting on his ribs.

He prefers it also because he can see Kyungsoo when he wakes up like this.

Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo for a while longer, and the quiet of their apartment, the soft sounds of Kyungsoo’s breathing, combined with Baekhyun’s fitful sleep, makes it easy for him to drift off again.

When he wakes a second time, the bed beside him is empty. He frowns, brows furrowing for a moment before a yawn takes over and he groans a bit from the way it only agitates his ribs. He manages to carefully push himself up and over so he’s leaning against the pillows on his back and a quick glance to the clock on the nightstand tells him it’s only ten in the morning. Baekhyun must’ve managed another hour or two of sleep, but he’s not entirely sure if it was worth it yet, his brain still a bit fuzzy.

It clears almost immediately when Kyungsoo comes back into the room, wearing a simple white tee over his black boxer briefs. Baekhyun grins at him sleepily and waves him over. “I can’t believe you left me all alone,” he whines and Kyungsoo offers up a very affectionate eye-roll as he climbs back into bed.

“You were still sleeping, stupid,” he says. “And I needed to use the bathroom.”

“Nope,” Baekhyun says, tucking his left arm around Kyungsoo’s right. “It’s our day off. Together. For the first time in ages. You can’t go anywhere.”

“Is that so?” Kyungsoo asks with a raised brow.

“Yup,” Baekhyun says, emphasizing the last sound with a smack of his lips. “We’re staying in bed all day until we have to go to Junmyeon’s party tonight.”

Kyungsoo hums thoughtfully as he rests his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder. His free hand has reached over to softly tuck his fingers under Baekhyun’s shirt and rub across his stomach. “That does sound nice,” he says after a moment and Baekhyun smiles up at the ceiling, his eyes fluttering shut again. He must be more tired than he thought, or maybe it’s just Kyungsoo’s soothing touch that’s keeping him in that relaxed, drowsy state of mind.

“Yes, it does,” Baekhyun says. “I’m a genius.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “You’re something alright,” he says and gives the flesh of Baekhyun’s stomach a little pinch. “Did you remember to call Jackson and tell him you can’t make it today?”

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says, letting his head fall back against the headboard of the bed. The dull pain of it is what he deserves for being an idiot. “Call him for me?” he whimpers to Kyungsoo as pathetically as possible.

“I’m not your manager,” Kyungsoo says, and yet, a minute later he’s drawing away from Baekhyun to retrieve his phone. He pulls up the number and dials it for Baekhyun, but the moment it rings, he holds the phone up to Baekhyun’s ear to listen instead.

Baekhyun pouts at him for a moment, but then the line connects and he quickly says, “Hey, Jackson! I’m sorry this is so last minute but I completely forgot about our session today and I’m gonna have to cancel.”

“Aw, man, really?” Jackson laughs. “I was looking forward to shoving you out of a plane.”

“Ha, ha,” Baekhyun says dryly, but he’s grinning, a little disappointed to be missing out himself. “But yeah, I’m not exactly allowed to be doing any stunts right now. I’m on bedrest for a while.”

“Shit, Byun, what happened?”

“Fractured a few bones and all, you know how it is,” he says simply and easily unhooks his arm from Kyungsoo’s so he can much more comfortably hold his hand instead. Kyungsoo rubs his thumb along the back of Baekhyun’s hand, up over his first knuckle, and Baekhyun’s heart heats up in his chest.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Jackson says. “Let me know when you’re feeling better and we can work something out then.”

“Thanks, man,” Baekhyun says. “I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Jackson says before they hang up and Baekhyun lets out a deep sigh as Kyungsoo lowers his hand and sets the phone aside.

“Now was that so hard?” he asks and Baekhyun whines as pitifully as he can.

“Yes, yes it was,” he says and turns his head to look at Kyungsoo properly. “Can I get a kiss as a reward?”

Kyungsoo seems to consider this for a moment, brows furrowed, lips pursed, but as Baekhyun whines a little louder, his expression softens and he chuckles, voice low and warm. “You’ll get _one_ kiss and then you’ll get out of bed--” He holds up a hand when Baekhyun immediately opens his mouth to protest, “--brush your teeth, and maybe you’ll get more after that.”

Baekhyun closes his mouth. He stares at Kyungsoo, who merely stares back, slowly lifts a brow in expectation. “Fine,” Baekhyun says, drawing out the sound as if it’s the worst compromise in the world, but when Kyungsoo gently cups the side of his face with his free hand and leans up to press a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s lips, Baekhyun can’t help but smile and kiss him back.

 

 

-

 

 

When Baekhyun steps into the bedroom after his shower later that evening, it’s to find Kyungsoo standing in front of their dresser wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a fitted black full-sleeved button-up shirt that he’s tucked in. Baekhyun groans at the sight of him, taking in Kyungsoo’s gentle curves, his thick thighs, his round butt.

Kyungsoo snorts, doesn’t even look back at him.

That only makes Baekhyun whine. “You’re wearing those pants just to taunt me, aren’t you?” he says as he walks toward him, presses up behind him and rests his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips. He meets his eyes through the mirror.

“Yes, because my only goal in dressing is to torture you,” Kyungsoo says dryly and Baekhyun pouts.

“You know I can’t resist you when you wear these,” Baekhyun says, sliding a hand from Kyungsoo’s hip down to cup his ass. Kyungsoo laughs when he gives him a pointed squeeze.

“I think you can’t resist me no matter what I’m wearing,” Kyungsoo says, cocking a brow at him through the mirror, and Baekhyun sighs, slumping forward against Kyungsoo in defeat.

“You’re right,” he says. “You get hotter every day.”

“What a charmer,” Kyungsoo says, but his voice is full of mirth, and he reaches back to give Baekhyun’s own boxer-clad ass a little pat. “Now get off me and get dressed.”

“But you’re comfy,” Baekhyun says. “And I can’t even look forward to taking you out of those pants to fuck you because you won’t let me while I’m broken. So let me cuddle you for a moment.”

Kyungsoo says nothing, so Baekhyun takes that as a yes. He rubs his face into the crook of Kyungsoo’s shoulder, wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s slim waist and holds him close, enjoys the heat of his body against his own. He can feel Kyungsoo moving around slightly, blinks his eyes open to watch as he slips the fancy Rolex Baekhyun had gotten for him for his birthday two years ago onto his wrist, and then feels his heart skip a whole beat when he retrieves his gold ring from its designated box and slips that onto his finger, too.

Baekhyun doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of seeing that ring on Kyungsoo’s finger.

As if sensing Baekhyun’s thoughts, Kyungsoo twists his head to the side just enough to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s temple. “Come on, baby,” he says softly. “Time to get ready.”

Baekhyun lets out a sigh, snuggling close to Kyungsoo one last time, and then pulls away. “Should I wear the red or--”

“The red,” Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun heads for the closet. “The deep one? With that cream sweater you like--yes, that.”

Baekhyun holds up the shirt and the sweater, considers them both and then smiles, lowering his arms carefully. “You mean the sweater _you_ like, right?” he says, smirking a little. “You’re the one who wears it more.”

“It’s soft,” Kyungsoo says with a shrug, but he’s blushing a little. “It looks good on you too.”

Baekhyun preens at that, throws the clothes down onto the edge of the bed and retrieves a pair of dark pants. He dresses slowly as the more he moves, the more he seems to agitate his ribs. He’s taken his regular dose of medicine throughout the day but it seems like not even that is helping much today.

The second he gets his pants up and buttoned, Kyungsoo is there to help him with his shirt, pulling it off the hanger and undoing the buttons for him. Baekhyun lets out a sigh of relief and stands dutifully still as Kyungsoo maneuvers his arms through the sleeves and adjusts the shirt over his shoulders, smoothing down the front to align the buttons.

Even after all these years, Baekhyun’s heart still beats a little faster whenever Kyungsoo focuses all of his attention on him like this. His hands are light and gentle as he buttons up Baekhyun’s shirt, and his eyes are so warm, when he reaches the top and glances up to meet Baekhyun’s own gaze. The way he smiles, one corner of his lips twitching up into a slight smirk before the other corner lifts too, it makes Baekhyun want to hold Kyungsoo in his arms and never let him go.

He settles for a kiss instead, dipping down to peck Kyungsoo’s lips. “Thank you,” he says, his chest warm with his own love for Kyungsoo, from the love he feels in Kyungsoo’s wordless actions. “I think I can get on the sweater.”

“It’s fine, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, reaching for that as well and helping Baekhyun to pull it on. He smooths down the front, then steps back to assess, and Baekhyun puts a hand on his hip, strikes a pose.

“What do you think?” he asks. “Sexy, right?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says easily, stunning Baekhyun, “you are.”

Heat floods Baekhyun’s face and he has to look away, straightening up properly and quickly busying himself at the dresser while Kyungsoo laughs, always delighted in making Baekhyun speechless. As the embarrassment ebbs away, Baekhyun smiles too and picks up his watch to slide onto his left wrist and clasping it in place as Kyungsoo passes by on his way to the bathroom and says, “Don’t forget your ring.”

“I would never!” Baekhyun yells back, even though he’s not really offended by the reminder, smiling as he retrieves the piece of jewelry he hasn’t had a chance to wear in a while.

Baekhyun’s ring is like Kyungsoo’s: simple, gold, and fits perfectly on his left ring finger. He doesn’t wear it often as it interferes when he’s filming, and he honestly doesn’t trust himself not to lose it. But times like this, when they’re going out together, he wears it, they _both_ wear it, and it fills Baekhyun up with so much pride and so much happiness.

He holds his hand out to admire the ring on his finger for a moment, the way it glints under the light in the room, and then twirls around to find Kyungsoo perched at the edge of the bed, staring down at his phone.

Baekhyun walks over and thrusts his left hand out, ignoring the stab of pain it brings to his side. “Hey, husband,” he says brightly, grinning as Kyungsoo looks up at him, an amused curl to his own lips, “are you ready to go?”

 

 

-

 

 

Junmyeon throws parties like the world is about to end. It probably helps that he’s a rich and famous actor with money to burn and connections Baekhyun could only dream about. His fancy home is packed by the time Baekhyun and Kyungsoo get there, and Baekhyun clings to Kyungsoo’s arm as they navigate their way inside.

“Junmyeon needs to learn how to tone things down,” Kyungsoo mutters and Baekhyun laughs into his ear.

“Yeah, right,” he says. “Besides, I think this _is_ toned down for him.”

Kyungsoo sighs at that and Baekhyun pauses in the hallway, tugging at Kyungsoo’s arm to get him to stop and look up at him curiously.

“The second you get tired and want to leave, let me know, okay? We don’t have to stay the whole night,” he says, and he can immediately see the way some of the tension in Kyungsoo’s shoulders bleeds away.

“You, too,” Kyungsoo says, eyes soft. “If you start to feel too much pain, we can go home. You really should be resting anyway.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun agrees with a chuckle, then leans forward to seal the promise with a kiss. “Now, come on, let’s find the food.”

Kyungsoo laughs but lets Baekhyun pull him along.

They find Chanyeol and Yixing in the spacious dining room, where the table’s been set up with tons of food and even more bottles of alcohol. Baekhyun releases Kyungsoo in favor of wrapping his arms around Yixing and yelling, “You’re back, my love!”

Yixing laughs loudly in response, sliding an arm around Baekhyun’s waist while Chanyeol snorts and says, “Did you and Baekhyun break up without telling me?”

“They’re just always like that,” Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun catches him shrugging as he pulls back from Yixing. “I’ve gotten used to it.”

“It’s been a _year_ ,” Baekhyun says as if that explains everything, but he knows Kyungsoo already understands.

“I’ve missed you too, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing says, smiling his cute dimpled smile. “How’ve you been holding up?”

“I’m great,” Baekhyun says with a grin. “Happy to get out of the house for the night. I’ve been dying of boredom at home.”

“Maybe I’ll stop by this week to keep you company before I have to head back,” Yixing says, giving Baekhyun a gentle squeeze around his shoulders.

“ _Please_ ,” Baekhyun says. “I have Kyungsoo to bother all of tomorrow, but after that? The door’s open.”

Kyungsoo chuckles at this and Baekhyun turns to beam at him, enjoying the way his lips curl into a smile as he pours a glass of sparkling cider and holds it out for Baekhyun to take since Baekhyun can’t drink while on his meds. “Honestly, you’d be doing me a favor too, Yixing,” Kyungsoo says. “He’s always so energetic when I get home, but I’m too worn out to put up with it for too long.”

“Ah, so you just want me to tire him out so he’s less of a nuisance in the evenings, huh?” Yixing says and Kyungsoo smirks a little, but the way he holds up his own glass and takes a drink is answer enough.

“I feel so loved,” Baekhyun says dryly but when he catches Kyungsoo’s warm gaze, the smile stretching at his lips, Baekhyun can’t help but smile back. He takes a sip from his glass and glances around the room. He catches sight of Sehun on one of the couches, entertaining a small crowd of people and looking perfectly at home there. Then again, he pretty much _is_ home, considering he and Junmyeon are engaged.

When Sehun notices Baekhyun watching, a wide smile takes over his face and he quickly excuses himself from his group of admirers to wander over, “Hey, you’re here,” Sehun says brightly, giving Baekhyun a hug that’s just a little too rough. Baekhyun wheezes and Sehun immediately pulls back, a worried frown on his face as he mumbles, “I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun says, ignoring the stinging pain in his side. He wraps an arm around Sehun’s waist and pats his hip reassuringly until Sehun settles and smiles again cutely. “Where’s that fiance of yours? We haven’t seen him anywhere yet.”

“He was with me just a while ago,” Sehun says, glancing around at the crowd, his height giving him much more of an advantage than Baekhyun. After a moment of without any success, he pulls his phone from his back pocket and taps quickly at the screen. “Ah,” he says after Junmyeon replies to his message, “he’s out on the patio. Probably making sure there are enough drinks back there too.”

“Thanks, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun says. “I’m gonna go say hi to him quick. You’ll still be over here? I’ll be back in a bit.”

“You better,” Sehun says. “I gotta show you those pics from Paris I told you about.”

Baekhyun nods and pats Sehun’s back as he pulls away. “Of course,” he says, and then adds with a teasing grin, “You should go back to your admirers now.”

Sehun preens, clearly proud of the attention he’d been getting, but then laughs it off and says, “I think I’m gonna challenge Chanyeol to beer pong instead.”

“Are you nineteen?” Kyungsoo comments as he walks up, lifting a brow in amusement.

“You’re never too old for beer pong,” Sehun says seriously.

“Sounds like something a nineteen-year-old would say,” Baekhyun laughs, but he leaves Sehun to it, reaching out instead to take Kyungsoo’s hand. “Wanna go say hi to Junmyeon? Tell him he spends too much money on extravagant parties?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says, his eyes sparkling in mirth, and he lets Baekhyun lead the way through the house to where Sehun said Junmyeon would be.

It’s cool outside, but there’s a bonfire going, and even more people gathered around the patio. They find Junmyeon beside a table set with more food and drinks, talking with a woman with dyed blond hair pulled into a ponytail. He notices them as they approach and grins widely, waving them over. “I’m glad you both came,” he says and he genuinely sounds like he means it. “I see you gotten yourselves drinks, good, good. Have you had anything to eat yet? Ah, that reminds me, have you met Wendy? She’s the executive chef and owner of--”

“Velvet, right?” Baekhyun says, smiling as he shakes the hand of the woman Junmyeon had been talking with when they’d approached. “I’ve heard from Kyungsoo.” He glances at Kyungsoo, who looks a little stunned, staring at Wendy, like he’s never seen anything like her before. It makes Baekhyun laugh. Velvet is Kyungsoo’s favorite restaurant and Wendy is one of the chefs he talks about wanting to meet and work with the most. “It seems my husband is a little starstruck,” he says, watching as Kyungsoo finally jerks back to reality, pink dusting across his cheeks as he manages to smile and hold out his hand for Wendy as well. “He’s a fan.”

“That’s nice of you to say,” Wendy laughs. “Kyungsoo Do, right? From Phoenix.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says, looking amazed that she knows who he is, which makes Baekhyun fondly roll his eyes. It’s as if Kyungsoo forgets sometimes he’s the executive chef of a five-star restaurant, too. “It’s great to meet you.”

Baekhyun grins and pats Kyungsoo lightly at the small of his back. “I’ll leave you guys to talk,” he says. “I’m gonna look for Sehunnie.”

Before Baekhyun is able to walk too far away, Kyungsoo catches his hand, squeezing Baekhyun’s fingers as he says, “I’ll come find you later, okay?”

Baekhyun nods, steps forward just enough to plant a quick kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Sure, babe,” he says, pulling away. He flashes them all a smile, lifting his hand up in a wave, and then turns to leave, his smiling widening across his face as he catches Wendy tell Kyungsoo, “You guys are cute.”

 

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun spends the next hour or two catching up with his friends and meeting about a hundred other people for the first time. Junmyeon and Sehun are both well-connected, with a wide variety of friends and acquaintances. Baekhyun runs into Hakyeon, another stunt worker he hasn’t seen in about five years, and is introduced to Yoona, a famous actress who’s acted alongside Junmyeon twice before. The food is amazing and the drinks plentiful, although Baekhyun sticks to the non-alcoholic options because of his meds and because he knows he'll only be in even more pain tomorrow if he drinks at all.

He finds Sehun again and listens to all of Sehun’s entertaining stories from his trip to Paris, compliments him on all the pretty photos he’d taken for the new ad campaign for some high-class Parisian designer Baekhyun’s never heard of before. Sehun seems thrilled about it which is what matters anyway.

“I got you some of that French wine you like too,” he tells Baekhyun just before he’s whisked away by a tall, blue-eyed boy that Baekhyun’s seen in magazines but doesn’t know by name. “And that weird honey that Kyungsoo loves. Make sure to take it with you before you leave, okay?”

“Okay,” Baekhyun agrees with a smile and a wave and watches until Sehun disappears into the throng of people.

He pulls his phone from his pocket to check if there are any messages he missed from Kyungsoo, but upon finding nothing new since the last notification from his brother that Baekhyun has yet to respond to, he makes his way down the hall. He saw some kind of strawberry cake out on the table earlier and Baekhyun’s never been able to pass up on strawberry anything.

He stumbles into Jongdae there, talking with his wife Liyin, who greets Baekhyun with a kiss to the cheek and a warm, pretty smile. Jongdae attempts to kiss him too, just because, and Baekhyun cackles when he manages to pinch his nipple through his shirt and sends Jongdae yelping back into Liyin’s arms.

“Save the kisses for when the clock strikes twelve,” Baekhyun says and Jongdae rolls his eyes and slugs him lightly in the shoulder.

“Hey, watch it,” Baekhyun says, batting him away. “I’m broken.”

“You’re up and about,” Jongdae says with a shrug. “Must not be that bad.”

“Stop that,” Liyin chides him, but she’s smiling in amusement at their antics all the same. “I heard from Jongdae what happened. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, really,” Baekhyun insists with a wave of his hand and one of his most charming smiles. “What’s a bit of mind-numbing pain in the grand scheme of things? Besides, it’s New Year’s! I’m not letting my injuries get in the way of celebrating.”

Liyin shakes her head in disbelief even though she can’t quite hide her chuckles. Jongdae just rolls his eyes again and takes a drink from his bottle of beer. “I’m just gonna ignore that mind-numbing pain bit,” Jongdae says afterward. “I trust you’re a good judge of your own pain levels or else you wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Don’t worry,” says Kyungsoo’s sudden voice as he comes up behind Baekhyun, easily settling an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. “I wouldn’t have let him come if he was any worse than this.”

“Yeah, he takes good care of me,” Baekhyun adds, grinning.

“Take care of yourself, punk,” Jongdae throws back, but he laughs all the same.

“Have you been here this whole time?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun, glancing up at him while his thumb rubs soothing circles around Baekhyun’s hip over his clothes. “I’ve been looking for you for twenty minutes.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says softly. “I just came down here. For cake.” He points at said cake, but Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother to look. He just smiles a little knowingly and holds Baekhyun tighter.

“I should’ve figured,” he says. “Come on, then. Cut me a piece too.”

They chat with Jongdae and Liyin for a while longer as Baekhyun slices out pieces of strawberry cake for the four of them. Liyin’s attention turns away when she sees a friend down the hall and Jongdae dutifully follows after her when she excuses herself, leaving Baekhyun with Kyungsoo, who lifts his brows at him amusedly, plush lips wrapped around his fork.

“Come on,” Baekhyun says, nodding his head down the opposite end of the hall. “Let’s find someplace quiet.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t question it, just follows. Baekhyun’s been to Junmyeon’s home enough over the years to navigate his way around without getting too incredibly lost, and soon enough they’ve ducked into a smaller guest room that’s completely empty.

“If you’re trying to seduce me, you’re out of luck,” Kyungsoo says dryly as Baekhyun leads him inside.

“You say that like we haven’t fucked in Junmyeon’s house before,” Baekhyun replies with a smirk, enjoying the way Kyungsoo turns a bit pink at the reminder. “And no, that wasn’t my plan,” he adds before Kyungsoo can retort. “It was getting kinda stuffy out there, don’t you think?”

“A bit,” Kyungsoo agrees with a smile. They can still hear the music from down the hall, the chattering of the other guests, but it’s much more peaceful here. Baekhyun can hear himself think, can enjoy looking at Kyungsoo without getting distracted.

They end up sitting on the floor in front of the bed, legs stretched out, small plates of cake in their laps, laughing together as they discuss the people they’ve met with tonight, the stories they’ve heard, the ridiculous things they’ve seen. Baekhyun struggles with laughing too hard over Kyungsoo’s anecdote about Chanyeol attempting to cartwheel out back and almost bowling over some of Junmyeon’s other guests, clutching at his ribs until his laughter turns into pathetic moans of pain.

“I hate this,” he wheezes, just as Kyungsoo sets aside their plates and pulls Baekhyun to him, rubbing a hand softly up and down his back, pressing little, fleeting kisses to Baekhyun’s temple, his ear, his neck.

“It’s only been a week,” Kyungsoo reminds him. “Maybe we should’ve stayed at home.”

Baekhyun shakes his head at that. He would’ve hated to miss tonight. Even if they’re hiding out here now, he’s been having a good time.

“Do you want me to get you some ice?” Kyungsoo asks. “I’d suggest more Advil, but it hasn’t been that long since you took some before we left home.”

“I know,” Baekhyun says, reaching out to pat Kyungsoo’s thigh. “I’m okay. I’m afraid if you leave, you might never make it back.”

Kyungsoo snorts at that but nods, his hand along Baekhyun’s back sliding all the way up until he can squeeze the nape of his neck. Baekhyun shivers a bit from the touch, just as much as he melts into it, and leans against Kyungsoo a bit more comfortably. He reaches across Kyungsoo’s lap to find his left hand, pulls it into his own so he can twist the ring on Kyungsoo’s finger around and around and around. It’s strangely calming. Kyungsoo doesn’t stop him.

It feels almost impossible that it’s been five years since they got married. In just a couple of months, it will be six. Baekhyun still vividly remembers how nervous, how excited he’d been that day, still remembers how Kyungsoo’s eyes had been just shiny enough when he’d slipped the ring onto his finger that Baekhyun teased him for crying for hours afterward.

He remembers all the way back to when he was just starting to make a mark in the industry as a stunt worker, moving up from doing background acting gigs to actually taking on proper stunts. How in between all the long hours, Junmyeon had managed to set him and Kyungsoo up, deciding they both spent too much time working but that they’d understand that aspect of each other’s lives so perfectly and it wouldn’t be like Baekhyun’s last relationship, where his girlfriend couldn’t stand to be second to his work.

“You’ll like him,” Junmyeon had said with one of his actor-perfect smiles that made it difficult for Baekhyun to say no. “Trust me.”

And so, Baekhyun did.

He met Kyungsoo on a rainy April evening over dinner at a quiet Japanese restaurant Baekhyun had never heard of before. Kyungsoo had just returned to the city after spending a year studying under some classically trained Italian chef in Venice, and he’d been so fascinating to Baekhyun, so worldly, so smart, quietly telling Baekhyun about the things he learned.

Baekhyun had felt so different in comparison, his nervousness coming out with too loud words and wild expressions when trying to describe the stunt he was supposed to perform tomorrow. But Kyungsoo had listened intently and had even laughed at Baekhyun’s jokes, and Baekhyun had found his bright smile so beautiful.

He hadn’t expected Kyungsoo to be the one to reach out first after that. He’d thought maybe they didn’t quite mesh that well together, that smart, put-together Kyungsoo wouldn’t be interested in a thrill-seeker like Baekhyun, and yet, he’d woken that following morning to find a text from Kyungsoo waiting on his phone.

 _good luck on your filming today. i’m sure you’ll be great_  
_besides using a gun isn’t all that hard, just remember not to tilt it to the side_  
_because that just jams the bullet_

 _and u know this how?? i thought u went to culinary school not the academy,_ Baekhyun had sent back, stunned.

_there’s a lot about me you don’t know baekhyun_

Baekhyun had grinned and typed back: _is that an invitation to find out then?_

It’d taken a few moments before Kyungsoo had replied, but when he did, Baekhyun had just maybe pumped a fist into the air in excitement.

_it just might be.  
are you free next weekend?_

Baekhyun smiles thinking about it now, those few fateful texts that had led to a second date, and then to a third, and a fourth. It wasn’t long before they were meeting up whenever their schedules allowed them, spending time in Kyungsoo’s house that he shared with three other aspiring chefs he’d known from school, or at Baekhyun’s tiny shoebox of an apartment when Yixing wasn’t around.

He remembers their first kiss, and their first fight, and the first time Kyungsoo had seen the awful bruises on Baekhyun’s skin after a particularly rough stunt. He remembers how gently Kyungsoo had patched him up then too, delicate fingers across Baekhyun’s body, soft kisses passed between them, interspersed with Baekhyun’s whining.

He’d been whining the day Kyungsoo proposed too. His head in Kyungsoo’s lap, those gentle fingers of his in Baekhyun’s hair as Baekhyun cried real tears of frustration over the pain of his first ever set of broken ribs and that his injury had resulted in a filming delay. If they couldn’t reschedule appropriately, they’d have to find someone to replace him and the prospect of being out of the job made it all so much worse. Everything ached and Baekhyun had just wanted it to go away, and his face had been red and splotchy as he cried and complained, and Kyungsoo had said softly between all of it, “Hey, do you want to get married?”

Baekhyun had stopped his pathetic whimpering almost instantly, gone incredibly still as the words slowly circled his brain until they finally made sense. “What?” he’d croaked out, dragging himself up to sit, to face Kyungsoo properly. Kyungsoo, wearing just simple black sweatpants and a simple black t-shirt, peered at Baekhyun through his glasses, earnest and curious, like this was any other day, like he’d just asked Baekhyun what he wanted for dinner and had not just proposed.

Suddenly, Baekhyun had felt like crying again. “Now? You’re asking this now?” he had said, voice all choked up in disbelief but also love. “I can’t--I can’t believe you’re asking me right now when I look like this, I’m--”

“It doesn’t matter to me what you look like, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo cut him off, reaching out to take his hand. “And yes, I am asking for real, Baekhyun. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, actually, and being here with you like this right now reminded me just how much I enjoy this--not you crying, but us, together, you know?”

Baekhyun had nodded. It’s all he could do in the moment because it felt like Kyungsoo’s sweet words had evaporated all the air in his lungs.

And maybe Kyungsoo noticed because he gave Baekhyun a wry smile and said, “I love you now, and I’ll love you forever, and I really want to marry you, Baekhyun, so--”

“Yes,” Baekhyun had blurted out, loudly and suddenly. “Yes, I’ll marry you, so please stop talking before I start crying again.”

Kyungsoo had laughed, had pulled Baekhyun close to him, his warm hands cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks, thumbs brushing away the little tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. “You’re cute when you cry,” he’d said and Baekhyun had bubbled out a half-laugh, half-sob, and had kissed him, just like that, wet and blubbery and happy and gentle.

Baekhyun’s pulled from his blissful thoughts by the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice. He blinks a bit, shaking back the memories, and glances over to Kyungsoo who is eyeing him intently. A corner of his lips is quirked upwards in amusement.

“Where did you go just now?” he asks, lacing their fingers together.

“Just reminiscing,” Baekhyun says with a shrug, but the way Kyungsoo looks at him tells him maybe he knows just exactly what Baekhyun was thinking about. Baekhyun grins at him and asks, in an effort not to turn this into something too terribly emotional, “Remember how you cried when we got married?”

It works. Kyungsoo groans, wrenches his hand from Baekhyun’s and punches him in the shoulder. “I did _not_ ,” he hisses as Baekhyun loudly laughs. “Let that _go_ already.”

“Never,” Baekhyun declares. “You can’t hide the truth from me, Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo lets out a deeply exasperated sigh and mutters, “I want a divorce,” which only makes Baekhyun laugh all the more, ignoring the ache it leaves in his ribs. Kyungsoo watches him for a moment, and as Baekhyun looks back, he sees the moment his expression softens, his lips curling into a smile, his eyes brightening up with that familiar affection, that familiar love.

Before Baekhyun can tell him how much he loves him, how they most definitely are _not_ getting divorced, there’s a sudden shout from down the hall that sounds suspiciously like Junmyeon.

“The countdown’s about to start!”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo says, startling a bit as he pulls his phone from his pocket and checks the time. Sure enough, there’s a minute left until midnight. “I didn’t realize it was so late already.”

To Baekhyun’s surprise, Kyungsoo pushes himself up to his feet and looks down at Baekhyun with a raised brow when he doesn’t move. “Don’t you want to go join everyone?” Kyungsoo asks and when Baekhyun shakes his head, he chuckles softly and reaches out to brush Baekhyun’s hair from his face. “What happened to that whole _kissing me in front of a roomful of people_ thing?”

“I’m over it,” Baekhyun says seriously and he catches Kyungsoo’s hands, tugs at him until Kyungsoo easily slips into Baekhyun’s lap instead. “I just want you to myself.”

“Is that so?” Kyungsoo laughs, but Baekhyun can tell he’s secretly pleased. “What if _I_ want to kiss _you_ in front of everyone?”

That does admittedly turn Baekhyun’s insides a little hot at the thought, but he settles his hands at Kyungsoo’s hips and says, “You can do that later if you want. Just stay here with me right now.”

He knows he doesn't really have to say it. He knows that Kyungsoo will stay.

From down the hall, they can hear the rest of the guests starting to chant along with the ten-second countdown.

“I love you, you know,” Baekhyun says softly, slowly sliding his hands up Kyungsoo’s back and down again. He squeezes his butt pointedly and delights in the way Kyungsoo’s face lights up with his laugh.

“Is that so?” Kyungsoo says again, his brow quirked as if it’s the first time Baekhyun’s ever admitted it and not the thousandth.

“Yes,” Baekhyun says, as the seconds pass, as the cheering from down the hall gets even louder. He’s pretty sure he can even hear the crowd of people out on the patio through the windows too.

“Yes,” he says again, voice whisper soft, his mouth inching closer to Kyungsoo’s, “it is.”

Three.

Kyungsoo smiles, slips a hand to rest against the back of Baekhyun’s neck once again. His fingertips brush along the short hairs there, over the sensitive part of Baekhyun’s skin that makes him shiver, makes him melt under Kyungsoo’s white-hot touch.

Two.

“Good,” Kyungsoo says, his breath hot against Baekhyun’s lips. “Me too.”

One.

Baekhyun closes his eyes as Kyungsoo kisses him, as the world around them seems to erupt into applause and cheers and celebration. But in this moment, in this tiny little respite they’ve found for just the two of them, Baekhyun can only think about how lucky he is be starting the new year with Kyungsoo in his arms, Kyungsoo’s fingers in his hair, Kyungsoo’s body pressed against his own.

He kisses Kyungsoo back.

It’s a kiss that holds all the love and affection of the past eight years together, a kiss that promises a new and exciting future for eight, ten, twenty years more. It’s a kiss that reminds Baekhyun of home and a kiss that makes Baekhyun feel safe. It’s a kiss that envelops Baekhyun in warmth and pulls him deep into bliss, like there’s nothing else that matters except this.

He’s not even sure how long they kiss, minutes, maybe, _hours_ , even, with the way he’s so breathless when they finally pull back it must have been for quite a while. His heart is pounding in his ears, drowning out even the sounds of the rest of the house, and his lips tingle with the taste of Kyungsoo’s mouth. It takes a few moments for the haze in his mind to clear, to remember just exactly where he is, for the throbbing pain of his ribs to rise to the surface again, and the chatter of other guests down the hall to fill his ears.

Still, through it all, Baekhyun only sees Kyungsoo. He watches the way his dark lashes flutter, and the way his tongue swipes over his plush lips, and the dusting of pink that splotches his cheeks when he catches the way Baekhyun is staring. He doesn’t look away though. He holds Baekhyun’s gaze and he smiles, bright and beautiful, and he says, “Wanna get out of here?”

“God, yes,” Baekhyun breathes, and when Kyungsoo laughs, Baekhyun can’t help but grin back. “You’re gonna have to get off me though,” he points out, and Kyungsoo flushes a little deeper pink when he seems to realize his position.

“Oh, right,” he says, hastily climbing up to his feet. Baekhyun follows more slowly, and all the movement after sitting for so long has him wincing from the pain.

“Fuck,” he grumbles, pressing a hand to his left side. He takes a deep, careful breath, even though it only makes everything ache more, and it helps to calm him enough to smile up at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is frowning though, brows knitted together like he’s frustrated by Baekhyun’s injury, frustrated by not being able to help make it go away. Baekhyun smiles wider, reaches out his right hand to rub his thumb across the lines between his brows. “Don’t make that face,” he says. “I’m okay.”

Kyungsoo’s shoulders droop a bit with his sigh. “I’ll put more ice on it when we get home,” he says.

“You’re the best,” Baekhyun says seriously but Kyungsoo just chuckles and shakes his head like Baekhyun’s being silly. “Really,” Baekhyun insists, reaching out to take Kyungsoo’s left hand.

“I know, I know,” Kyungsoo says dismissively, always quick to brush aside compliments even after all these years, but the pink tinge to his ears lets Baekhyun know he’s at least a little pleased. “You’re not all that bad yourself.”

“Oh, I _definitely_ know that,” Baekhyun says with a smug grin that only makes Kyungsoo roll his eyes. He doesn’t let go of Baekhyun’s hand though, or pull away at all, so Baekhyun considers that a success. He traces his finger over the ring Kyungsoo’s wearing and says, “It’s why you love me.”

Kyungsoo snorts at that. “Yeah, right,” he says, but his amusement is betrayed by the way he can’t help laughing. He squeezes Baekhyun’s hand then releases it so he can step aside, pick up their forgotten plates from the floor and tosses them away in the trash bin next to the bed.

He heads straight for the door after, pausing once he’s opened it to glance back at Baekhyun and hold out his hand. “Let’s go,” he says, and Baekhyun eagerly takes Kyungsoo’s hand once again.

It sounds almost ten times louder in the house than earlier, maybe because everyone’s still celebrating it actually being the new year, or maybe because they’d been in their own little world for so long that Baekhyun forgot just how many people Junmyeon had invited over. Either way, as they make it through the throng of guests, Baekhyun's even more intent on going home now, eager to just enjoy the peace and quiet of being with Kyungsoo.

They stop a couple of times on the way out, saying goodbyes to Chanyeol, Jongdae, and whoever else they run into, and they catch up to Sehun and Junmyeon near the entrance, sucking face against the staircase banister.

“Oh, sorry,” Junmyeon gasps once Kyungsoo reaches out to pinch him in the side, breaking them up, and looking awfully flushed in the face. “Heading out?”

“Yeah, this one needs to rest,” Kyungsoo says easily, nodding at Baekhyun.

“Wait,” Sehun says, peeling himself off Junmyeon gracefully and looking much less embarrassed by being interrupted than Junmyeon. “Let me grab your gifts.”

He disappears down the hall and Junmyeon uses the chance to straighten himself up, adjusting the collar of his shirt that’s come undone and smoothing down his hair. Baekhyun smirks at him amusedly and says, “Having a good time?”

Junmyeon turns even redder at that but manages to evenly meet Baekhyun’s eyes and reply, “Yes. How about you? Yixing was looking for you earlier but it seemed like you both disappeared. If you were fucking in one of my rooms again--”

“Baekhyun just needed somewhere to lie down for a while,” Kyungsoo answers smoothly and Junmyeon squints at him, like he can’t quite figure out if that’s the truth or not.

Kyungsoo’s saved from being further interrogated when Sehun returns, carrying a paper bag with the gifts he’d told Baekhyun about earlier. “Here,” he says excitedly, handing it over to Baekhyun who takes it with a grin and peeks inside. “Don’t use it all at once.”

“Are you kidding? I’m downing this whole bottle of wine when we get home,” Baekhyun says.

“No, he’s not,” Kyungsoo adds with an eye roll and he takes the bag from Baekhyun’s hands. “He’s going to sleep the second we get home.”

“ _Babe_ ,” Baekhyun whines, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s side and snuggling up against his shoulder appeasingly. He can see the way the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips twitches, how he resolutely tries to keep his expression as blank as possible.

Junmyeon and Sehun both laugh, Sehun smacking Baekhyun’s arm in his mirth while Junmyeon just has that look of a proud, amused dad he gets whenever he sees them being cute together. Even after all this time, he relishes the fact that he was the one who introduced them to each other. “Any special plans for new year’s day?” he asks.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Just more of this,” he says, patting Baekhyun’s elbow that’s pressed across his chest. “I have the day off so we’re planning to stay in and take it easy.”

“Well, have fun,” Junmyeon chuckles. “Thanks for coming tonight.”

“We had a great time,” Kyungsoo says and once they’ve bid their goodbyes, he nudges Baekhyun off of him and leads the way out the front door.

The cool night air wakes Baekhyun up a bit, and he clings to Kyungsoo’s arm as they walk down to their car. “You made us sound like such a boring old married couple,” he says, but smiles as Kyungsoo laughs.

“We kind of _are_ a boring old married couple,” he points out.

“Yeah, but you could’ve said we’re going out for dinner or that we’ll go see a movie or, I don’t know! Bungee jump off the tallest building or something,” Baekhyun exclaims.

Kyungsoo snorts. “Sure, because that last one is totally believable.”

Baekhyun huffs, but he doesn’t actually mind all that much, and he knows Kyungsoo knows that, too. Baekhyun’s looking forward to tomorrow, when he thinks he’ll call Heechul and accept his offer, and he’s looking forward to later in the week when he and Yixing will hang out and catch up after so long. He’s looking forward to Kyungsoo’s birthday in a few weeks, and Jongin’s ballet performance at the end of the month that they already had the tickets for, and his injuries finally healing so it no longer hurts just to breathe, and he’s especially looking forward to being able to actually _film_ for the new project too.

Most importantly, he’s looking forward to spending the next 24 hours with Kyungsoo.

He's ending one year and starting the next with his husband, his love, just the two of them together. No matter how much or how little they do, there’s absolutely nothing that could be better.

“But,” Kyungsoo suddenly says as they reach the car and he tugs his arm out of Baekhyun’s grasp to open up the passenger’s side door, “if you’re so concerned about starting the new year off with a bang, maybe I’ll blow you later before breakfast.”

Well, except maybe that.

“You’re on,” Baekhyun says, matching Kyungsoo’s smug grin with one of his own.

As they settle into the car and Kyungsoo leans over the center console to press a smacking, promising kiss to Baekhyun’s lips, Baekhyun thinks that this is the perfect start to the new year, and he can’t wait to see what the rest will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. look. you'd think after writing over 100k of baeksoo i'd be done with them AND YET here i am, even more deeply in love. how could i pass up softest sweetest mARRIED BAEKSOO I CAN"T OK IM SORRY sobs on the floor
> 
> 2\. hopefully my next fic will be a non-baeksoo, non-baekhyun ship 
> 
> 3\. ANYWAY thank u so much for reading and for all ur support in this year of 2018. ❤ i know i'm awful at responding to comments but i truly, honestly, appreciate every single comment, kudos, bookmark, what-have-you. it's what keeps me going despite the writer's blocks and the bouts of low confidence. i really appreciate it all. i hope to write more in this new year that i very much hope you will enjoy as well!
> 
> 4\. happy new year! celebrate it happily and safely! ❤
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


End file.
